The Wish
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Lem wished on a wishing star, would his wish come true?


**Title:** The Wish

**Summary:** Lem wished on a wishing star, would his wish come true?

**Timeline:** After the movie. 1-3 years as Lem is 18-21-years-old.

**Pairings:** Lem/Chuck, Lem/Neera (side pairing)

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe Planet 51!

**Author's note:** This is my first time doing a one shot for Planet 51! NO FLAMES! Review if you want to see another one shot!

* * *

(One year later)

"What's the matter with you, Lem?! I thought you and Neera were having a grand time?" Skiff asked as he followed his friend outside as he and Lem were at their Prom Night and their last time at the high school.

"We are," Lem replied as he looked around and saw that it was only him and Skiff outside as they were looking onward to the parking lot. "I don't think she's the right one for me," Lem began.

"What! Not the right one for you?! Have you looked at Neera? Man, if she wasn't your girlfriend, I would have taken her!" Skiff exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," Lem said sarcastically.

"Seriously dude, what's bugging you? Is it because of our alien friend?" Skiff asked as tomorrow would have marked the day of Chuck's arrival on their planet last year.

Lem growled as Skiff have never heard him do before as Lem threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "He only stayed in our planet for two days, Skiff! Two days! We barely know him and yet his like a best friend to us! His the one who captured my heart," Lem said as he had stopped pacing around and now was staring at Skiff who had wide eyes on his face.

"You do realize that his in a different planet and that he may not come back again?" Skiff asked as he was still shock by the outburst of his friend.

"I know that," Lem replied as he stared up at the sky that was covered with stars, "but one can dream, can't he?" He whispered as he felt Skiff coming to him.

"Look man, even if Chuck does come back to our planet, how do you know if he likes men? Better yet, how would you know that he would start a relationship with someone who's an alien?" Skiff asked gently.

"That doesn't matter, does it? I'm in love with him and that's that!" Lem snapped as he had bolted up his emotions ever since Chuck left and had not told anyone includking Skiff and Neera until now.

Skiff sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Lem. I wanted to punch that guy's face but you stopped me," he said as he remembered what happened three years ago between Lem and his ex-lover.

Lem didn't answered him as his eyes widened in surprise, "Hey, a shooting star!" He cried.

"Make a wish!" Skiff quickly said as he and Lem made their two wishes. "So, what did you wish for?" He asked with a grin.

Lem smiled at him, "If I tell you it wouldn't come true now, would it?" He asked teasingly.

Skiff was about to reply back when an interrupted voice stopped him. "Is everything alright here?" Neera's voice asked coming from the entrance of the high school.

The two looked and saw her head poking out as she was looking at Lem with a worried look.

"Look Neera, I'm sorry about what I did in there. I shouldn't have did that," Lem apologized to her.

"It's alright Lem. I know you are just overprotective of me and I understand that," Neera said as she was getting hit by one of the guys in the gym and Lem had came to her and defended her even though Neera was handling the situation on her own.

"Hey, why don't we all go back to the party? We are all missing the fun!" Lem exclaimed.

Skiff nodded eagerly as he began walking behind him. "Yea, I don't want my date to ditch me!" He exclaimed as it was hard for him to get a date for the prom. The three went inside the gym as unknown to Lem, his wish would come true.

* * *

(Three years later)

"No way dude! You serious?!" A voice exclaimed as Lem was about to go inside the classroom as he heard two voices talking loudly within inside. Lem stopped outside the classroom and he put his ear against the door as he tries to listen through.

"An alien spaceship just returned again! It's that same dude from last time!" The other voice exclaimed excitedly.

Lem stood shocked against the door as if he was hearing things. _Chuck came back_? _Why_? He thought as he pressed his ear back to the door to listen more into the conversation that the other two occupants inside were having.

"Your just lying again Sirius! There's no alien spaceship!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

"I swore I just saw it before I came to school! Its parked in that one backyard like last time!" The voice belonging to the guy name Sirius exclaimed.

"Why didn't you ditch school then?" The other voice asked.

"I'm on my third tardy in this class Draco. One more tardy and I'm dropped. I need this class for my major!" Sirius said unhappily.

There was a tap on Lem's shoulder as Lem turned around slowly and saw Skiff standing behind him. "Any chance of moving aside Lem?" Skiff asked with a smile.

"Sorry about that Skiff. This guy name Sirius saw an alient spaceship. Is it true?" Lem asked.

Skiff shrugged, "That's what everyone's talking about today. I haven't seen it myself concerning that I've been in school the whole day," he said as he and Lem had classes from 7-3pm and it was barely 1:30pm. The two friends had only one class together and that was their last class of the day during Monday and Wednesday's. "You should skip this class man. You have the perfect attendence and you haven't missed a single homework or assessment. What's the harm to that?" Skiff asked as he recieved a death glare from Lem.

"You know full well that I do not miss any of my classes! I need to show up in this class for that paper review editing that we are having today. I barely passed the last paper that we had," Lem said with a grim face.

"Suit yourself," Skiff said with another shrug and the two friends went inside before they really get late.

* * *

(After school)

Lem heavily sighed as soon as he was home. It was now spring break and the paper wasn't due within two weeks when he comes back to school. He missed his folks and he wanted to see for himself if it was true. However, once he arrived home, there was no alien spaceship in his backyard and when he drove home, everyone around him was talking about the alien spaceship and Chuck everytime he stopped at a stop light. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" He called out inside as he carried a duffle bag within one hand and a backpack over his shoulder.

He had brought home some dirty laundry to do and the homework that he had to do that was due once he gets back to school. He was still working part time as a janitor inside the astronomy building and hopefully that his boss wouldn't let him work overtime since he has much homework then Skiff. "Mom, dad! Are you home?" He called out as he didn't recieved a reply, he frowned at the silence as he begun to worry about his parents disappearance and without leaving a note. Lem went upstairs to find any evidence if his parents had left a note or something. He dragged his stuff upstairs and entered his room as he froze at the sight. Right there in the middle of the room was Chuck! Clearly it was Chuck who was zoned out into watching television.

Chuck felt someone watching him as he turned and saw Lem frozen at the spot in front of his entrance doorway. "It's about time you get back," he said unhappily, "I've been waiting for someone to come home," he complained.

Lem couldn't help it as he saw Chuck begun to stand up from where he sat on the couch. "Don't get up," Lem ordered.

Chuck looked at him surprised but complied anyway, "What's going on with you?" He asked.

Lem didn't answer and Chuck didn't notice what was going on as he felt warm lips against his. Chuck was indeed surprised by this action but he didn't pull away, instead, he kissed back and he begun to be the dominated one during the kiss.

The two kiss uncontrollably and had to spring apart when they heard the entrance door of the home open and shut. Lem looked at Chuck who was staring back right at him. His lips was bruised and his hair was ruffled and a mess. He must have looked the same to Chuck.

"Honey, you better go wash up before you continue your conversation with Chuck. We'll be having dinner soon," his mom voice said from the doorway. Lem nodded as he didn't want to look at his mother and for his mother to find out that he has bruise lips like Chuck.

"I'm starved," Chuck announced as Lem didn't see it but his mother beamed as she was still standing at the doorway, "let me go help you with dinner so that Lem could have the room to himself," he said as he stood up and stretched.

"That would be wonderful Chuck. I'll meet you downstairs," Lem's mother said as Lem heard footsteps and Lem knew that she had left.

"Your mother is a sweet person," Chuck said as he thought of his mother who had died when he was a teen. He smiled to himself as he looked at Lem who was still sitting on the ground and staring straight up at him. "Just so you know, I came back here because my life here is with you, Lem. That kiss isn't a one-time thing and I hope to have more of it," he grinned seductively. He gave a pat on Lem's shoulder before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Lem smiled to himself as he stood up and he began walking to the bathroom that was nearby. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how Skiff would react tomorrow if he told him the news and what had happened today. _This is the start of a new relationship, _he thought happily as he couldn't wait to finish his shower so that he could join Chuck downstairs for dinner.

* * *

End.

me: I'm thinking of doing a one shot now again about the aftermath of the next day, what do you guys think?

Chuck: What? No Rover?

me: Haha... If I do to the next one shot, I may put Rover in.

Lem: When will it be up?

me: I just started thinking about it! Perhaps this weekend, may be? If I have time writing it this week that is.

Skiff: I wonder what it is about.

Neera: What happened to me?

me: Er, you will be mentioned in the next one shot if I do make one.

Draco: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Sirius: Review and update.


End file.
